Flash-mob
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: She was all alone in the middle of the shopping mall's food court and Sasuke was just lying on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. "E-eh, I-Ino... Don't you think that Sakura will get mad at us for doing this?" "But don't be a party pooper! Don't tell me that you think watching Sasuke Uchiha being part of a flash-mob is no fun?"


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song. Just the story.

Warning: Alternate Universe (AU)

.

.

She was all alone in the middle of the shopping mall's food court. Well, it's kind of ironic to say she was alone because in fact, she was surrounded by lots of people. But let's be honest. The light pink haired teen was sitting with no company at all, playing with the straw of her mocha. Her abandoned iPhone was on the table with zero battery and hadn't even thought about bringing the charger with her. She couldn't make a call, text or even update her status on Facebook to see if even her boyfriend was online. The empty red tray was right in front of her.

She was waiting for Ino and Hinata. They had been supposed to meet in front of the Hot Topic store. She had wandered around the store and even bought a few things, enjoying the loud sound of Evanescence. But as they had been nowhere to be seen Sakura just left. She looked around, like she had done a few minutes ago but they still didn't appear. She signed for the nth time and hit her head slightly in the table. Her tummy grunted and a small smile appeared in her rosy lips.

She stood up almost against her will, because she was way too tired. She strode to Burger King and asked for her favorite salad. The dull light of the logo just didn't give her too much energy either. She gave a fake smile to the girl attending and grabbed the blue tray with her food to leave.

.

* * *

_._

Sasuke was lying on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. That girl just couldn't get out of his mind. Her peridot eyes, her light pink hair, the funny expressions she made when she was bored in algebra class, her small breasts, her nice butt, her innocence, her stubbornness... She was driving him insane. He couldn't help but take a look at the picture of his girlfriend he had taken the day before.

That day, she had just turned around to see him with one of those smiles that made him feel those weird things inside his gut. He had touched her shoulder slightly for her to turn around while she was taking out her stuff from her locker. She had ordered him to erase the photo and after a few minutes of just glaring at each other, they just kissed. Naruto had been by Sasuke's side, as well as Hinata and Ino, watching everything. They had just raised a brow in confusion and smiled awkwardly. He couldn't help but smile at the picture.

He opened FaceBook and apparently wasn't disturbed by the great amount of friendship requests and inbox from all his fan girls. A message from his girl's best friend Ino did catch his attention. The message had been sent only 10 minutes ago. He had the minim time to get prepared. And with one big jump, he made it to the doorframe. He wanted to be sure that Itachi wasn't spying. Last time he hadn't done that and things had gone out of control... But that's another story my dear readers.

Anyway... So after the Uchiha was completely sure that even his dad was away, he clicked on the link Ino had sent him. She was going to owe him a big one. The video tutorial started to play.

"Hn... Yamanaka won't go away and pretend nothing had happened..."

.

* * *

_._

"E-eh, I-Ino... Don't you think that Sakura will get mad at us for doing this?" the timid pearl eyed girl remarked, then later realizing that she had made a big mistake by saying that.

"Oh c'mon Hinata!" the mentioned girl just sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was her two best friends getting mad at her. "We all know that it was more than obvious that there was some sexual tension going on with them-"

"I-Ino!" Hinata shrieked with her cheeks getting redder every second that passed and the blonde girl just chuckled. Ino pulled Hinata into an abrupt and sisterly embrace and tapped the top of her head. She couldn't help but letting out a loud laugh again after seeing that Hinata couldn't get over the joke yet.

"Girl! Chill out! I was just joking!"

"..."

"Ok, ok. Let's just pretend I didn't say that, alrighty?" Ino pulled out a silly smile upon her lips and Hinata slightly nodded.

"Then why are we doing this?"

"Didn't we just decide we would forget it?"

"Y-yeah but... I still don't know why we are doing this. I-Ino, we talked to Sakura yesterday and... I think it's kinda impossible to forget the fact that she looked all dreamy because her relationship with Sasuke couldn't go any better..."

"You've got a point my dear..." the sapphire eyed agreed. "But don't be a party pooper! Don't tell me that you think watching Sasuke Uchiha being part of a _flash-mob_ is no fun?"

They just clashed their fists and smiled. It was going to be something definitely worth watching.

.

* * *

.

Sakura chewed her last tomato slowly. She slightly smiled at the thought of Sasuke telling her how much he like eating tomatoes. She was so distracted thinking about how much she missed the Uchiha at the moment, that she didn't notice another presence behind her. Sakura grabbed her beverage with her left hand and saw the reflection of that _someone_ behind her. She was about to scream for help and run away when Shake It by _Metro Station_ starts to play.

'_Stupid me! Today was the flash-mob!' _Sakura thought to herself.

She couldn't help but follow the beat of the song with her feet and when people started to stand up and dance, she thought about doing the same. She didn't have more time to think because from one moment to the next she was in the middle of the food court dancing along to the music with some strangers. She couldn't believe that she was actually having fun. She failed in the attempt to not smiling when she felt some familiar arms hugging her from the back.

"_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_

_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_

_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_" he sang sexily in her ear.

If it wasn't because of the fact that they were in the middle of something, Sakura could have given a damn about everything and start to make out with her boyfriend at that precise moment. Sasuke just smirked when he felt Sakura's lips against his for a few seconds. They remained there, staring at each other's eyes and dancing. Sasuke swore he had never seen his girlfriend so happy until then and somehow thanked Ino for that.

He could see from the corner of his eye, that a lot of people were recording and taking photos. The constant flashes annoyed him but only a few minutes left of dancing were left. A lot of people started to clap and cheer when the track ended. The jet black haired boy couldn't help but finally giving his girlfriend a real "hey baby" kiss. The cheering simply increased.

.

* * *

.

After a few hours, the couple was at the Uchiha's room watching a comedy. But they were more into kissing and cuddling than actually watching the movie. Sakura tugged the collar of his black shirt and Sasuke pulled her even closer- if it was something possible due to the fact that they were already stuck to each other. He bit her lower lip playfully in the middle of the romantic kiss and Sakura didn't deny the access of his tongue into her mouth. She moaned loudly when he innocently rubbed his thumb against her left boob.

"I will have to thank Ino for this..." Sasuke muttered against her neck, giving butterfly kisses all over it.

"Wait... Was she the one who told you about today's flash-mob?" Sakura asked him, pulling slightly apart and kissing his cheek.

"Uh yeah Sak. Why is that?" he raised a brow in confusion.

"Yamanaka is so dead..."

.

.

.

**Author's note:** Long time no see! I know I'm supposed to be working on my new project but school is a real pain the you-guys-know-where so haven't been able to do anything but write down a few ideas that from one moment to the next come up to my mind :p I will thou, be uploading the prologue in less than a month!

Anyway my sweetarts, just hope you liked this little one-shot I had been working on for a few weeks :) Was a little hard to write because it's really been a while since I last did! :D Will be uploading more stuff more often and soon!

Love,

Miss Gendai Speaker *insert heart here*

.

**Critics, suggestions, comments on how you like it or wanna gimme some nutella?** Just click the button that is right down and you will make me really happy :D


End file.
